


Eloquent Silence

by leet911



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Cupid Camila, Established Relationship, F/F, One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leet911/pseuds/leet911
Summary: Ava and Beatrice break up, but Camila has decided that she will be the one to fix this.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 10
Kudos: 239





	Eloquent Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to DangersUntold for giving me some ideas in this.

* * *

The first time Ava and Beatrice fight, Camila hears the voices in their room grow louder and louder until they are whisper yelling at each other but still trying to keep quiet. Camila enters the hallway just in time to see Ava phase through the wall and walk off. Beatrice screams in frustration and slams her fist against the wall. The noise draws the rest of their crew.

They find Beatrice pacing, cradling her hand. She does not tell them what happened. Mary and Lilith look at each other but have nothing to say either. Eventually, they give up and leave when Beatrice glares at them. Camila wraps the injured hand and sits with Beatrice. They don’t speak.

When Ava returns, it is hours later, and there is crying, and wailing, and apologies all around, but Camila never does find out what they fought about.

* * *

The second time they fight, Ava is gone the whole night, and Beatrice paces until dawn before finally falling asleep on Camilla's shoulder. Camila doesn't say anything of course. She supports Beatrice in her silence. And it doesn’t feel like it should be any of her business. She just wants her friends to be happy.

Ava shows up again later that day, but there are no words between them. She only nods at Beatrice and walks right by. They don't speak for days.

They are warriors though, and they have a job to do, so they still go out on patrol every morning to defend the town from demons, just never Ava and Beatrice together. Camila partners with each of them on different days, tries to get them to talk, but to no avail. It's on one of those days that Camila decides that she will be the one to fix this, because even though Ava is the Warrior Nun, she's also too close to the problem and therefore not at all impartial. These are her friends, and teammates, and maybe Camila just wants to believe that love is still real.

* * *

The third time they fight is the night they break up. Ava is gone, phased right through the building, running free in the cool dark air, and Beatrice is packing a suitcase. Camila goes to her, but there’s no reasoning with Beatrice in this state. Even Mary stands aside and doesn’t try to stop her.

Camila gives chase, tries to put herself between Beatrice and the gate, tries to stall her, see if Ava is coming back. Ava will stop her. And Ava always comes back, right?

But Ava isn’t here. Beatrice is leaving and Ava isn’t here, so Camila feels like the world is falling apart even more than it already is.

"Don’t go,” Camila says, “we need you."

"No, you need **_her_**. And she clearly doesn't need me, so I can't do this anymore." Beatrice pushes past Camila and through the gate.

“Where will you go?”

“I don’t know.”

“What about Ava?” This is Camila’s last shot, because they’re supposed to be in love, right?

“She ran away. She always runs away.” And Beatrice looks more defeated than Camila has ever seen, even through countless missions and battles.

So Beatrice too, is gone that night. Camila watches her climb into a taxi and disappear down the street. She waits for a sign, hopes to see the glow and blur of the halo giving chase, but there is nothing. There is only the darkness, the lights of the car against the backdrop of stars, and Camila isn’t sure she believes in love stories anymore.

* * *

Camila doesn’t know exactly when Ava comes back the next day. But she’s reading in her own room that afternoon when the Warrior Nun steps right through her wall and makes her drop her book.

“Where is she?”

“Beatrice?”

“Yes. I looked all around, but she’s not here.”

Camila isn’t sure if it’s her place to say. But then she also doesn’t know where Beatrice went, so there’s no harm in that. “She left, packed her things and left.”

“Where did she go?”

“I don’t know.” It’s the truth. Camila had tried texting (they all did), but Beatrice hadn’t answered.

“It doesn’t matter anyway.” Ava leaves through the door this time, anger in her stance and tears in her eyes. The halo seems strangely muted.

Camila chases her into the hallway, follows Ava to the room she shares with Beatrice. “Did you try calling her?”

“She’s not answering.”

“Text?”

“Same thing.” Ava looks over at Beatrice’s bed, sees the crisply folded sheets and perfectly fluffed pillow. Even though Beatrice didn't have a lot of stuff, the room feels empty without it. Ava's hands ball into tight fists. "I don't know what to do. I'm the one who screws up and runs. Beatrice is supposed to be the strong one."

And Camila’s never been in love before (not like _them_ ) but she imagines this must be what it feels like. There is a longing to do something, anything, and maybe there’s a little bit of fear too, and this isn’t even her relationship. This is Ava, and Beatrice, and Camila will be damned if she’s going to let this all go to hell.

“You could get her flowers? Or a potted plant? I heard that’s the perfect thing for these situations.”

“Where would I even bring it?”

“Leave it here, for when she comes back.”. Camila can't know that Beatrice will come back of course, and it doesn't seem likely, but for a second Ava believes there is hope. For a brief moment, Ava looks in control again, with purpose.

So they go find a florist.

* * *

Weeks later, and still no sign of Beatrice.

Ava is starting to get reckless. Even Camila can tell. When they are out together battling the demons, Ava takes risks. She doesn’t call out the wraiths. She just charges ahead and dispatches them herself, expending the halo’s energy. When Lilith tries to talk to her about playing hero, Ava brushes her off and points at the results. Camila feels like the glow from Ava’s back is waning with each passing day, but maybe that’s all in her head.

Camila hates that her friends are hurting, hates that they are taking this out on each other. And part of her wants to blame Beatrice, because she’s the one who ran off, but maybe Beatrice is the only one of them who is happy now.

Ava bought an orchid, of all things. And she keeps it in her room, right by the bed where Beatrice used to sleep. Camila sees her care for it every day, sees her wipe the green leaves and trim the dry ones, water it when needed and talk to the blooms. She quickens her pace when she hears Ava whispering, because this feels too much like spying. The words are quiet, resigned.

_“Our love is like no other. Our love is powerful, and consuming, and true. But you're not here, and every time I look for you I feel like I'm bleeding inside.”_

Camila doesn't mean to listen. She's just passing by and Ava is talking to her flowers. She inhales sharply at the words, at the raw emotion behind them.

Ava looks up at her. “Is she coming back, Camila?”

“You always came back when you left.”

“Beatrice is stronger than me.”

“You mean more stubborn than you.” Camila doesn't know if she really believes that, but it sounds right. Beatrice is the type to hold in all the hurt and take it, to suffer in silence until her limit is reached and then suddenly break out furious.

But Camila knows the reverse is true too. Beatrice is the type to love too much, and keep it all bottled inside, never let it slip, never show it. When Ava and Beatrice found each other, truly found each other, Camila remembers she had never seen Bea so happy and free.

"How do I fix this?" Ava asks. "How do I get her back?"

Camila doesn't know what happened, how they got to this point. She only knows that Beatrice and Ava must love each other for it to hurt this much. “You don’t need to fix her, Ava. She'll come back when she's ready.”

“But this is my fault. I need to fix **_me_**. And I don’t know if I can do that without her.”

Ava cries, Camila pulls her into a hug, and the halo pulses weak against Camila’s hands.

* * *

Mary is the one who gets the text from Beatrice three days later. Just one word, “Goodbye”, followed by a flight number and tomorrow’s date. Camila is with her when it happens, sees the name pop up on Mary’s phone, and pesters Mary until she reveals the message.

“You do not tell Ava.”

Camila nods.

“She sent that to me, not to you, and not to Ava.”

Camilla keeps nodding.

“You do not tell Ava.” Mary repeats, insistent.

Camila tells Ava that same night.

* * *

They’re at the airport early the next morning, trying to find the right terminal gate for Beatrice’s flight. Because of Camila’s nun outfit, the airport staff let them wander some without asking questions. The crowds are huge though, and trying to spot a specific person is difficult.

Ava sees her though. Ava peers through the crowd and picks out a woman beyond the security gates. Camila doesn’t recognize Beatrice at all until Ava points. "There."

The posture and the walk are definitely Beatrice, but her hair is loose and her clothes are different. She is not in her usual habit. She is wearing an honest-to-God dress, yellow floral print, and even Camila can’t deny her beauty.

Beatrice doesn’t notice them. She just moves deeper inside the terminal.

Camila glances back at the queue for the security checkpoint. It’ll take hours to get through that. And they don’t have any plane tickets either. She turns towards her companion, but Ava is gone already. Ava has phased right through a wall and is chasing after Beatrice.

Camila can only watch from afar. Ava runs right up to Beatrice, places a hand on her shoulder, and spins her around. There is shock at first, then Beatrice turns away. Beatrice moves her head, gestures with her hands. Ava grabs Beatrice’s hands in her own, drags her into an embrace and whispers something in her ear.

They both start crying then, clutching each other and shaking. And there are no words, so Camila feels like she’s watching a movie without sound. For a long time they hold each other in the airport terminal, while the crowd flows around them. No one gives them a second glance. Two people crying and hugging in an airport isn’t that uncommon.

Ava is the first to move, to place her hands on either side of Beatrice’s face and kiss her slowly. Camila wants to look away, but she can’t seem to make herself do so. The kiss is hesitant, and gentle. Beatrice drops the bag she’s holding, puts her arms around Ava’s waist, and crushes Ava against her body.

Camila swears she can see the halo glowing through the back of Ava's shirt once more.

* * *

  
  
  



End file.
